


Horse

by Mischel



Series: Merlinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, Funny, Horses, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Merlinktober 2019, POV Merlin (Merlin), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are on a trip. When Merlin returns from collecting firewood, he witnessed something he never thought he would - Arthur is talking to his horse. Funny sweet oneshot.Merlinktober art + fic.Day 16 - horses





	Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one, and I really didn't like drawing the horse :D This is like my third attempt and it still looks like an alien xD
> 
> Enjoy!

The days were getting shorter, the sun was setting lower, and leaves started falling off trees. The ground was littered with them, but still, there were patches of grass sticking up between them here and there. 

Merlin and Arthur were on a trip. This was their last night outside and by the next day’s midday, they would finally reach Camelot. It was getting colder out there in the woods, which was precisely the reason why Merlin went to collect more wood to start a fire.

He was alone, so he didn’t even bother picking up the twigs and used magic for all of them. At least that way he’d get to carry more wood and the fire would be bigger and keep them warm longer.

He was on his way back when he heard Arthur’s voice talking to someone. He frowned with suspicion and continued quietly and carefully closer to the camp. Did someone wander into their camp? Were they dangerous?

He concentrated on the voice and realized that it was only Arthur’s. That confused Merlin even more.

Finally, he entered their camp and saw what was happening - he had to stifle his laugh when he saw that Arthur was talking to his horse.

The king was patting its neck, feeding it an apple and just casually talking to it as if the horse could understand him.

Then he sighed and asked the horse, “So what do you think? Does Merlin like me?”

Now this one made Merlin laugh out loud. Arthur immediately turned to look at him, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Merlin, on the other hand, was smiling as he approached the king, and so Arthur kept quiet. It was worth it when Merlin put down the twigs and leaned in to kiss him.

When he pulled away, he gave him such a look that Arthur suddenly felt like a child. “Arthur, we’re married.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled at him. “I know,” he said as he kissed Merlin back. The horse neighed and they both laughed, giving both their horses more apples.

“I didn’t know you talked to horses.” Merlin smirked at him.

“I don’t!” Arthur defended himself. Merlin pursed his lips at him, and Arthur added, “usually.”

Merlin smiled at him. “You know everybody does that sometimes. I think it was cute.” 

“Which is precisely why you’re not going to tell anyone.”

Merlin pursed his lips again, thinking.

“Merlin?”

Merlin thought about how much fun it would be to tell Gwaine, and Lancelot, and the rest of the knights.

As Arthur realized what Merlin was thinking about, his eyes widened with fear. “Merlin?”

Then Merlin smiled and shook his head. “What wouldn’t I do for you?”

“So you’re not going to tell anyone?”

Merlin leaned in to kiss Arthur again and nodded. “Your cute secret is safe with me, my lord.”

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly at him but kissed Merlin as a thank you.

When they gave the horses some water and carrots, they prepared their sleeping blankets, started the fire and sat down around it. The sun was almost gone, its last rays of light shining through the trees and it was time for stories and then time to sleep.

When they’d reach Camelot the next day, only Gaius would know that the king sometimes talked to his horse. But that was alright because Merlin knew Gaius would keep it to himself.

And Arthur knew that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)
> 
> omg I JUST realized that the entire fanfic is set in autumn and I made all the trees in the fanart SO GREEN!! *cries*


End file.
